


All Good Things

by realitiesfantasy



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bi Eddie Kaspbrak, College, Conversations, During the 27 Years (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Richie Tozier, High School, How Do I Tag, Last Summer Together, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realitiesfantasy/pseuds/realitiesfantasy
Summary: A summer conversation before a 27 year separation. Richie and Eddie have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic after years of reading it and I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think and happy reading! :)

It was a rare sunny day down at the quarry on a brisk fall day. The trees were a beautiful portrait of reds and oranges that lit up like a wildfire in the evening sun. The wind ruffled through the leaves and the sound of the water were the only sounds to be heard. 

Sitting on the edge of the cliff staring mindlessly at the beautiful scenery sat a young teenager. His warm brown eyes stared into the distance and his brown hair ruffled with the wind. He was bundled head to toe from warm fuzzy socks to a warm well worn scarf. His mouth was twisted down into a frown as the sun made its way through the sky. Time was passing by and the teenager seemed to not notice. 

“I thought I would find you out here Eds!” A boisterous voice boomed across the empty space. Followed by the clank of a bike falling to the ground. 

“I told you not to call me that, Rich.” Eddie responded with no real bite. 

A lanky boy tripping over his own feet made his way to sit next to Eddie and proceeded to try to pinch his freckled cheek. 

“Cute, cute, cute!” Richie exclaimed. 

“Cut it out asshole!” Eddie exclaimed holding back a laugh as he wrestled away from Richie’s reach. They wrestled a little more until they were laying on their backs catching their breath and staring up into the clear sky watching the colors change from blue to soft hues of orange and yellows. They were nearly touching just a slight shift and they would be pressed together. 

Eddie was overly aware of that and resisted the temptation. Instead turning his attention back to his earlier concerns. Without a thought the words spilled from his mouth. “My mom and I got into another fight.”

Richie turned to look at Eddie his eyebrows scrunching down and eyes squinting through his coke bottle glasses. “Another one? That’s like the third one this week and it’s only Tuesday.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie scoffed quietly “She really does not want me to go to New York for school. I got a full scholarship but cost of living isn’t included. She said she wouldn’t help me, but Rich… I can’t stay in this town. It’s like a disease and I need to leave.” 

“Then leave. Just go. You’re smart Eddie Spaghetti you could make it work.”

“But I am scared Rich. What if she’s right? What if I can’t make it on my own?” Eddie’s voice grew thick his eyes lighting up and tears pooling in the corners. He refused to look at Richie and continued to stare up at the clouds. 

“What if I am meant to die in this town? We have already been through so much here. What if I can’t leave?” He continued on “Beverly, Ben, Stan, Bill, they all left Richie. Mike and you are the only two I have left and even you will be headed to California next week. What if you forget me too?” He could no longer control his voice. He picked up speed jabbering on without a breath and his voice hitched as the tears finally spilled over. 

Richie floundered for a minute not used to emotional out burst from his Eddie. Eddie was so strong, brave, and quick witted that it left Richie in a moment of shock. The shock quickly passed through and then he was suddenly thrown into action without any conscious thought just the need to comfort Eddie. 

“Eds, Eddie, hey look at me. You are so brave and strong there’s no way she’s right. You beat an evil child eating space clown you can definitely take on a New Yorkers. You are brave and strong and so smart.” Richie spoke with so much conviction that Eddie had no choice but to look up at him. 

Then ever so softly Richie spoke looking directly into Eddie’s eyes “And there’s no way I could forget you Eds. Never in a million years.” 

Richie unknowingly had moved so that he was leaning over Eddie to maintain eye contact and they were pressed together by their sides. A blush rushed through Richie at the realization as he pushed back and landed back in his original spot next to Eddie. Before continuing on. 

“Besides Eds who could compete with you and your motor mouth. Dr. K will take New York by storm and you’ll have to come see me when I make it big as a major comedian. Who else can I count on to heckle me on stage…” 

“Richie…” Eddie softly spoke interrupting whatever monologue Richie was about to plow through. 

Then before Eddie could second guess himself he pushed himself over Richie and softly pressed his lips to Richie’s chapped ones. Neither boy moved from that position for a moment before Eddie began to pull back assuming he misread Richie. His face becoming a blotchy red in embarrassment and an apology on the tip of his tongue before Richie surged up and reconnected their lips. 

He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck pulling him back down into a more fervent kiss. Richie opened his mouth and prodded Eddie’s lips looking for access which was granted almost immediately. Eddie adjusted his body to more comfortably be leaning against Richie’s and his hands gripped his t-shirt as though the other boy would float away if he were to let go. 

When they finally broke up they stared into each others eyes and their puffing breaths caressed each others flushed cheeks. 

Eddie was the one to break the silence. “Finally left you speechless huh Trashmouth?” 

Richie barked out a laugh “Your mom was pretty speechless last night…”

“Ughhhhh shut up asshole don’t talk about my mom! Especially right after I kissed you! Ugh so gross!” Eddie made to pull away his eyes lighting up with fire and his nose scrunched up. 

“Cute, cute, cute!” Richie exclaimed pulling Eddie back down towards him having the smaller boy land on his chest and Richie carded his fingers through the soft mop of brown hair on his head. 

“Eds, Eddie… I have wanted to do that for so long. I could never forget you. I have been in love with you since I was 6 when Bill and Stan introduced us but I didn’t realize how much till the clown came to town.” Richie was terrified. He held Eddie to him and avoided all eye contact. After years of repressing himself into a closet finally telling someone specifically Eddie and he was ready to run for the hills. 

Eddie lifted his hands to Richie’s cheeks and pulled him down to make eye contact. “Me too asshole. That’s what today’s fight was with my mom about… I told her I was gay and I am leaving for New York tomorrow, but I was so scared of losing you.” A shuddering breath escaped his lips “she wanted to send me to therapy with our church, but I ran away and I booked a ticket out to leave for tomorrow… But I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.” 

Eddie felt so exposed and out of character. He was used to quick witted banter and terrible jokes, not vulnerability and exposed feelings, but he knew this would be the last time he could say something before potentially losing Richie. 

“Tomorrow?” Richie’s voice quivered. “That’s so soon.” 

“Yeah I already have early move in with NYU sorted and all my financial information done and I need to leave this town while I can or I feel like I will be trapped here till I die, but Rich I want you to come with me…” 

“… I can’t Eds. My future is on the West coast. I want to make it big, but I don’t want to lose you…” Richie was so torn on one hand Eddie was offering all his romantic dreams of escaping this town together but Richie was scared it wouldn’t last and he couldn’t give up on his dreams of being a comedian on the other side of the country. 

Eddie’s eyes grew watery and soft. “I know Rich” a shuddering breath broke out “I know.”

“There’s always telephones we could make it work!” Richie exclaimed. He didn’t want to lose this. What they had… it was special. Richie knew it this was his forever and always, but was still too young to process such full emotions and his fear crept under his skin reminding him of everything that could go wrong. 

“There is.” Eddie conceded. Eddie knew once you left something changed, but he knew it wouldn’t be the same between them when he left on the bus tomorrow. Eddie didn’t know if Richie knew that but he knew well enough that not all good things last. Especially not for Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Eddie leaned down a sad smile on his face before lightly connecting their lips again. “We will make it work.” He whispered knowing it was a lie but still wanting to believe in it. “I love you Richie Tozier.” 

He laid back down scooting over so they were pressed together and intertwined their hands. Then they just laid there allowing the silence to wash over them as the sun continued and reminding them that time doesn’t stop even in a place like Derry.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know the good, the bad, and the awkward (kindly please looking to improve not cry)!


End file.
